Tout à refaire
by Aiko Hiroshi
Summary: Watanuki meurt petit à petit. Dômeki arrivera -t'il à le sortir du gouffre? Ch 3 en ligne le 25 Avril.
1. Prologue

P.O.V Watanuki :

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

Devenir le sorcier des dimensions... Yuuko-san...

Tout le monde est heureux, c'est bien. Dômeki étudie et Himawari est toujours amoureuse de lui.

Est-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? Exaucer les vœux des gens ? Et les miens, qui va les exaucer ?

A ce propos, ce Dômeki, il doit passer ce soir. On manque déjà de saké, avec ce que j'engloutis chaque jour.

Je deviens une ombre, je le sens. Plus rien ne me retient dans ce monde. Mais si c'est vraiment le cas, pourquoi je n'en finis pas tout de suite ?

Je me désespère.

A la boutique, tous se comportent comme si Yuuko-san n'avait jamais existé. Maru et Moro, Mokona...

Mais moi, je ne veux pas l'oublier, cette femme excentrique mais qui a tant fait pour moi, non je ne veux pas.

Je ne le montrerais jamais, mais j'ai peur. Je voudrais disparaître et ne rien laisser derrière moi.

A votre avis, quelle serait la méthode la plus rapide ?

Médicaments, drogues, se tirer une balle? Se trancher les veines ?

Ha, plus le temps d'y penser, il arrive. La porte s'ouvre sur un Dômeki, qui n'a jamais appris à sonner...

-Oi, je t'ai apporté du saké.

-Pose-le sur la table.

Dômeki, nos discussions ne riment pas à grand chose. Il m'apporte ce dont j'ai besoin et repart ensuite.

J'ai fait le choix de ne plus jamais quitter cette boutique. Mais à quoi cela rime-t 'il ? Je suis le nouveau sorcier, je mets les yukata de Yuuko-san comme si elle me possédait encore, même après sa mort.

Il semble que Himawari et Kohane-chan aillent bien. Tout le monde, sauf moi va bien ?

L'ancien Watanuki n'est plus, et c'est fort dommage.

Mais comment pourrais-je le redevenir après tout ca ? Même si je le veux, je ne pourrais pas.

Sa mort me pèse. Je me sens coupable.

P.O.V Normal :

Watanuki ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais soudain il s'écroula sur le sol. Peu après, la même silhouette que tout à l'heure fit son apparition.

Dômeki, qui avait vu ses cernes et voulait le faire dormir peu importe le moyen. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à se préoccuper de lui, et ça lui faisait mal. Himawari, que Watanuki avait cru aimer pendant des années ne venait plus le voir, ne lui adressait plus la parole et n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Dômeki.

A présent, Watanuki s'était renfermé pour devenir l'ombre de Yuuko. Dômeki avait cru rêver le jour où il l'avait vu revêtir les somptueux kimonos de la sorcière.

Dômeki n'avait pas trouvé d'autre mot que : magnifique.

Revenons maintenant à la réalité. L' archer étendit Watanuki sur le canapé, restant à l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il avait tout son temps. Plus le jeune homme dormirait, mieux il se sentirait, et Dômeki n'avait eu aucun remord à mettre cette petite pilule dans son saké.

Il resta donc là.

Watanuki avait un sommeil agité. Il ne faisait que s'agiter.

Dômeki ne savait que trop bien de quoi son ami avait rêvé. C'est pourquoi il se contenta de poser une main qui se voulait apaisante dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage.

Cela fit son effet, car Watanuki se calma presque instantanément.

Dômeki soupira. Est-ce qu'il arriverait un jour à le faire sortir de cette boutique? Il n'en abandonnait pas l'idée, mais cet espoir était presque vain.

Pourtant, l'archer était déterminé. Il devait l' aider. Ou le jeune homme en deviendrait fou.

Watanuki :

J'ai mal.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette main ? Yuuko... san

Quelqu'un, à l'aide...

P.O.V Dômeki :

Il pleure, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

P.O.V Normal :

Watanuki se réveilla enfin, les yeux embués de larmes. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas rêvé d'elle.

Dômeki ne prononça pas un mot et attendit que Watanuki se rende compte de sa présence.

Lorsqu'il le vit, Watanuki cacha son visage. Il avait tellement honte de se montrer dans cet état plus que pitoyable.

L'archer retira ses mains de son visage.

-Si tu as envie de pleurer, alors pleure, je ne me moquerai pas.

Watanuki ne sut dire combien cette phrase faisait du bien à entendre. Il se cala contre le torse de l'archer et pleura en silence.

Celui-ci referma ses bras sur lui.

Oui, il l'aiderait, c'était décidé.


	2. Soutien Quelconque

Couple : Dômeki X Watanuki

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tatata. Je le les séquestre seulement pour cette fanfiction.

Bonjour, me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de cette fiction qui en comptera... hum allez savoir wakaranai. Je m'excuse si Dômeki est trop OOC.

Bonne lecture.

P.O.V Normal :

Peu après cette soirée, les choses avaient repris leur cours le plus normalement possible.

Dômeki travaillait, lui rendait visite, et rentrait chez lui.

Watanuki, lui, avait l'impression d' être constamment manipulé. Comme s'il ne contrôlait plus rien, que sa soi-disante magie s'était soudain envolée.

Il se l'avouait maintenant. Il avait aimé cette étreinte, ce petit échange avec Dômeki. Mais s'il s'était senti rassuré à ce moment, maintenant cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Il ne voulait plus jamais rien ressentir pour personne.

Juste disparaître.

Pourtant, malgré ce sentiment, il s'était maintenu en vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et tout cela pour quoi ?

P.O.V Dômeki :

Watanuki, ne fais pas l'enfant. Ne gâche pas ta vie pour ça.

Yuuko n'aurait pas souhaité te voir tel que tu es maintenant.

Ce soir, je retourne encore chez toi. Cele m'exaspère car je sais que tous le temps, j'y trouveraitoujours la même chose. Une loque habilléeen Kimono pour femme, gisant sur le canapé du salon de son ancienne maîtresse.

Resaisis-toi, Watanuki.

P.O.V : Watanuki :

« Maru, Moro, allez ouvrir, le gêneur est arrivé »

Je l'entends arriver, toujours avec la même démarche qui le caractérise. Après tout Dômeki resterait toujours Dômeki.

Un imbécile

Un idiot

Mait un idiot gentil, qui vous console comme un enfant lorsque vous êtes triste.

Tellement patient envers le déchet que je suis devenu.

P.O.V Normal :

Dômeki pénétra dans la pièce, apportant avec lui sakés et bentos pour deux personnes.

Ce fut Watanuki qui entama la discussion, ne supportant pas longtemps le silence pesant qui s'était instauré entre eux.

-Merci pour le saké

L'archer répondit par un simple :

-Itadaikimasu

La soirée se termina peu après.

Dômeki était plutôt satisfait. Il avait réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau en le faisant boire comme un trou.

Watanuki lui avait juste dit :

-J'ai honte, Dômeki.

A présent, il dormait.

Maintenant réveillé, il se sentait presque euphorique, ne se rappelant pas de ce qu'il avait avoué quelques heures plus tôt à son ami.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi.

Cette année, ses rêves n'avaient été composés que de visions de Yuuko.

Un fardeau qu'il pensait porter tout au long de sa vie.

Cette nuit avait été calme, sans cauchemars.

A se demander si Dômeki n'avait pas encore mis quelque chose dans la boisson...

Celui-ci s'était imposé dans son esprit durant des heures, le tranquilisant et lui procurant un sentiment de sécurité.

P.O.V Watanuki :

Dès les premières lueurs, oh je sombre...(1)

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Désolé si vous trouvez cela trop court. En vérité, je préfère faire court et bien que long et moche^^

(1) Citation d'Emilie Simon, dans sa chanson « fleur de saison »


End file.
